


Out of the Ordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin makes a brief appearance, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on Tumblr.  Danny’s life is definitely out of the ordinary.  Nothing could ever prepare him for waking up one morning to find the demon version of himself staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ordinary

There were a lot of strange things in Danny’s life—not that he was complaining about most of them. His life was a hectic conglomeration of dick jokes, singing, music videos that were a bit “out there”, more dick jokes, video games, conventions, and hanging out with some of the coolest people in the world. Probably the coolest people in the entire _universe_ even, though that was as of yet unconfirmed. Also there were a lot of dick jokes involved.

None of that could ever top that morning on the Weird-o-meter. 

Something woke him up much too early in the morning. Normally the sun filtering through the blinds got him up, but there was none of that when he cracked his eyes open. His room was dark still, filled with the shadowy shapes that were his various possessions, and for a good full minute Danny could not pinpoint what it was that had roused him from sleep. 

Was it a dream perhaps? Some already-forgotten strangeness that even his unconscious mind felt was too ridiculous to continue imagining? A weird fever dream? A nightmare even? 

Yet as those questions surfaced, he already knew they weren’t right. Even if he had forgotten them immediately upon waking, the dreams would doubtless leave some residual disturbance within him. No, Danny was certain that his sleep at least had been peaceful. 

He felt like he was being watched. 

The back of his neck prickled at the realization. Looking about his room, suddenly the shadows no longer had the same comfortable familiarity of his belongings. And there was one sizable shadow in his bed. 

“Bar—?” The fearful-hopeful inquiry died on his lips, dread rising like bile in his throat. Those eyes staring at him with such intensity, that lazy smirk on those lips, that mass of tangled hair about the other’s head… that definitely wasn’t the silhouette of his roommate coming into focus. In fact… 

It looked exactly like himself. 

“Oh _God_!” His voice cracked with sleep as he exclaimed, lurching to sit upright. 

A stranger in his bed, broken into his _room_. Alarm bells rang in his head; he opened his mouth, intending to shout a warning for Barry that some psycho was in their house. 

A large hand clapped over his mouth. The other sat up with him, pressing way too close from comfort. Blood roared in Danny’s ears, drowning out everything except for the stranger’s low growl and—oh god he sounded scarily similar to Danny himself. 

“You don’t want to do that.” 

Danny was going to die. He was going to get murdered by some crazy killer in cold blood, while in just the other room his roommate slept blissfully unaware that he could be next. 

He should fight back. Punch this stranger—who looked uncomfortably like him—right in the jaw. The other didn’t even have a weapon. Not one that Danny’s panic-addled mind could detect at least. Just a rough hand silencing him and a growly voice and red eyes and fangs and a pair of large ridged horns curling out from the sides of his ample jew fro. 

…What? 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Not exactly comforting words coming from an intruder who just warned him not to scream in such a threatening tone. But there was something about him—maybe it was the horns, or the all-too-familiar face and voice, or the eerily calm demeanor, or just his entire presence—that made Danny lock up. He had the feeling that, even if the hand were to withdraw from over his mouth, he probably wouldn’t be able to yell as he had meant to. 

Danny was dead. So dead. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

He wasn’t though. 

They sat there in silence for what must have been an hour, eyes fixed on each other. And in that time, Danny managed to reel in his mind from the cusp of panic. He was still freaked out, sure, but after so long of absolutely nothing happening, it was hard to maintain the pounding rush of adrenaline through his veins. As the sun finally poked in through the blinds, Danny was thoroughly stiff from being still for so long. Bored even. 

When the sun washed over the two of them, the stranger finally pulled his hand away. If Danny was to shout, now would be the time to do it. Yet he felt compelled to not to, and when he opened his mouth, a single question tumbled past his lips. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

The easy smirk on the other’s face widened just a fraction. “My name’s Dan,” he replied, tilting his head slightly as he regarded Danny with bright red eyes. 

“Bullshit,” Danny denied, pressing his lips into a thin line. True, it wasn’t that uncommon a name, but to go by specifically _that_ name and look and sound just like _that_ , it was more than he could believe. 

“Well, I suppose that’s not the full truth,” the intruder admitted with a low chuckle, grin lopsided as he shifted on the bed, leaning back. He appeared way too relaxed for someone who had broken into a sleeping man’s room. Much too at home on Danny’s bed. “I go by Dan of course, but my full name is Leigh Da—.” 

“Bull _shit_!” Danny couldn’t remember the last time that he spoke with such a combination of genuine fear and anger, interrupting the horned man before he could finish his statement—his blatant lie. “That’s my name. Who the fuck are you and why the fucking hell do you look just like me?” 

The ensuing laugh that his demanding questions received infuriated him. It was patronizing, the stranger treating him the same way that an adult treated an obstinate child that didn’t yet know how the world worked. Furthermore, there was nothing funny about the situation. Nothing at all. And yet, as Danny asked his questions and his voice crept higher in borderline hysteria, the other only tipped his head back and burst into laughter. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Danny-boy.” The other’s voice made his skin crawl. It was so much like his own, and yet felt so wrong in his ears. “But you’re the one who looks like me, trust me. I’ve been around so much longer than you can even dream possible.” 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

“Dude, are you doing okay? You look like shit.” 

Danny rolled his eyes, shoving playfully at Arin’s shoulder as he passed the younger man. “Wow,thanks for making me feel great about myself there,” he teased. Still, he definitely felt like shit, and wasn’t surprised that his friend noticed it. It had been a while since he’d had a full night of sleep. 

There was Pepsi in the fridge with his name on it though, and wow did he need the caffeine right now. 

Arin shook his head. “No, I’m serious Dan,” he persisted, not letting Danny evade his concern. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter beside him. Danny could feel worried eyes on him as he busied himself with the fridge. “Are you alright?” 

A sigh escaped past his lips before he could stop it. Honestly, Danny supposed that he should feel grateful to have someone worried about his wellbeing. It was warranted too, considering what sort of thing he had back at home. Still, it wasn’t something that Danny was prepared to confide in anyone yet, including Arin. Not now, and probably not ever. There was zero doubt in his mind that anyone Danny told would think him batshit crazy. 

“I’m fine. Just tired is all. Haven’t been well lately,” he admitted. That was true enough. Perhaps not the full truth, but that was all that Danny was willing to divulge. 

Apparently, it was enough for Arin as well. If he thought that Danny was hiding something, he didn’t press the issue. Nodding in understanding, he pat Danny briefly on the shoulder before reaching past him to retrieve a bottled water from the fridge. The touch made him shiver—he was too exhausted to properly deal with physical contact. 

“Start getting more sleep, brah, or I’ll get Barry to tie you to your bed and make you,” Arin said, gesturing at Danny with the water bottle. “Not even in the fun kinky way either.” 

That tore a laugh from Danny. He leaned against the fridge door, doubled over in laughter. “Don’t worry man,” he assured Arin once he could properly breathe again. “I’m going to get all the sleep that I can. I promise.” 

“Good.” Arin nodded, satisfied with Danny’s reassurance. He spun on his heel, motioning for Danny to follow. “Now hurry and grab your Pepsi and let’s roll.” 

With back turned to him, Arin couldn’t see the tired slump of Danny’s shoulders. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

It had been a couple of weeks since he woke up to his lookalike staring at him. A demon, apparently, specifically an incubus. Since then, Danny’s life resumed as normal, except each time he returned home he was greeted by a stark naked version of himself. Usually Dan stayed in his room, but occasionally Danny would have to usher the demon back into his room before Barry could catch sight of him. 

At first it had been unsettling, then surreal, until he was so accustomed to seeing the demon there that he barely paid it any mind, except to snap at him to at least cover up his junk. Dan’s appearance had raised too many questions, each of which the demon had done fuck all to answer. Why did they share a face, voice, and name? What was he doing handing out in Danny’s room? Why was he here? 

Most importantly, why wouldn’t he wear any goddamn clothes? 

“What’s the point? I don’t leave this place anyway, and I don’t like wearing them,” Demon Dan would respond every time Danny brought up the subject, giving him an unconcerned shrug. 

“Because it makes me uncomfortable!” was always Danny’s ready answer. There was something strange about seeing himself walking around, constantly in the nude. Sure, he did find himself attractive, but the situation was weirdly sexual in a way that Danny didn’t like. And it stirred weird feelings in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Yet Dan would laugh off his concerns and the conversation would die there. 

Sleeping was difficult for multiple reasons. After Danny had gotten over the fact that he was sharing a bed with a (literally) sex-hungry demon version of himself, there was the issue of the demon’s behavior. Dan wasn’t shy of the fact that he was an incubus, and refused to allow Danny to forget it either. 

This time was like many others, with every attempt to fend off Dan’s advances weaker than the last. Dan closed the gap between them, and Danny could feel the heat radiating off of him and creeping right into his cheeks. It was difficult to ignore him. 

“Mmm, Danny-boy.” Dan’s voice was deep and sensual, lips brushing over the shell of his ear. It sent shivers through Danny’s body and a hot flush across his cheeks. “I’m hungry.” 

Trying not to think too much about the naked body pressed so close to his, Danny squirmed away. “Go have an apple or something.” He avoided looking at Dan as he spoke. He could practically feel those hungry eyes intent on him. 

Insistent hands slid over his chest, down to his naval, toying with the edge of his shirt. “You know that’s not what I want.” Fingers dipped lower, dangerously close to his crotch now. 

“I—.” Danny’s mouth felt dry. He swallowed hard, distracted by what Dan’s hands were doing at his waistband, fingertips brushing teasingly over the skin just beneath it. “I don’t—.” 

A small smirk played across the demon’s lips. Again he closed the gap, pressing close and straddling Danny while he was flustered. “Come on, baby.” He nipped at Danny’s ear, breath hot on his skin. Danny’s breath caught in his throat, speechless as Dan’s lips moved down to his neck, mouthing at his pulse. “I can make you feel so good,” he added in a murmur against his neck. The vibrations sent heat pooling in his stomach. 

Danny became aware of Dan’s erection pressed against him. The demon ground down against his crotch and— _oh_. He let out a soft gasp, hips raising to meet Dan’s of their own volition. 

He never stood a chance. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning was odd—odder than they had been lately, at least. When Danny woke up, naked and in a tangle of blankets, he found the demon sleeping peacefully beside him. Usually Dan was awake long before him, eyes on Danny when he awoke, regarding him as a hawk regards his prey. It was disconcerting to wake up to such. This change was nice. He supposed that last night the incubus must have “eaten” his fill. 

That was when reality struck him across the face. He’d had sex with himself—his demon self—last night. Images flashed through his mind, memories of the previous night. Danny felt his cheeks blaze red, remembering it. 

Danny had even enjoyed it, blissfully exhausted by the end of it in a way that he had never been in any of his previous sexual encounters. Either is had just been that mind-blowing amazing or it was a feeding incubus thing. Maybe… maybe it was a little of both, as unsettling as it was to admit it, even silently to himself. 

There were a lot of strange things in Danny’s life—and this topped every single one of them.


End file.
